


Comhrá leis an Nua-Athchorprú

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Due To Re-Embodiment, Gen, Irish Language, Temporary Amnesia, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá ceisteanna ag Finrod nuabheirthe dá athair.





	Comhrá leis an Nua-Athchorprú

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a conversation with the newly re-embodied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191033) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

_Cé hé tusa?_  
  
Finarfin. Arafinwë. Ingoldo. Meatachán. Fealltóir. Rí. Athair. Tá go leor ainmneacha agam.

Níl aon cheann acu féin, ach baineann gach duine liomsa.

  
_Cé hé mise?_

Is tusa mo mhac. Mar a bhí tú i gcónaí.

  
  
_Cá bhfuil muid?_

Talamh na nDéithe, suthain agus gan deireadh. Aman a thugtar air.

Níor cheart dúinn a bheith anseo.

  
  
_Conas a chónaímid?_

Ina tromnéal.

_ Cé a rialaíonn sinn? _

Tá daoine ann a shíleann go ndéanfaidís iad a rialú. Ná bí ag éisteacht leo. Rialaímid muid féin.

_An bhfuil déithe againn?_

Rinne tú. Rudaí a bhaineann le hAer agus Uisce, le Solas agus le Domhan, le Miotal agus Cnámh a bhí i do Dhia. Ní raibh aon choirp acu ach táimid fós ag féachaint orthu i gcruthanna a bhfuil aithne againn orthu.

An raibh sé ina seachmall? B'fhéidir.

Ní féidir liom iad a adhradh a thuilleadh.  


  
_Cad atá tábhachtach i mo shaol?_

Uair amháin, bhí sé teaghlach, cairde, agus leannáin le miongháire geal, ach tá tú tar éis athrú, mo chroí, agus tá an rud céanna déanta agam.  


_An bhfuil leannán agam?_  
Bhí ceann agat, sular fhág tú don Oighear. Is mian léi labhairt leat chomh luath agus is féidir léi. As na rudaí nach eol dom.

_Cad a tharla ó d'fhág mé?_

Chuaigh an Beleriand faoi na tonnta. Bhí Morgoth díomuach. D'ardaigh Númenor ansin agus thit sé mar réalta a bhí ag fáil bháis dá chéad rí.

_ An bhfuil naimhde againn? _

Tá easaontóirí againn, chaithfeadh na daoine sin a fheicfeadh mé as an ríchathaoir náire. Ach ba é an ríchathaoir seo ná mo aithreacha 'agus mo dheartháireacha,  
agus ní thabharfaidh mé é do dhuine ar bith eile. Ná bíodh imní ort, mo mhac, is beag iad agus is beag bagairt iad.  
  
Is iad na fíor-naimhde atá againn ná iad siúd a mhaíonn go rialaíonn muid sinn.

_ Cad é Galadriel? _

Tá do dheirfiúr beo, cé gur fhan sí sa Mheán-Domhan.

  
  
_Aegnor…_

Tá a fhios agam.


End file.
